Kiss and Don't Tell
by Dying With A Smile
Summary: “Don’t you dare say anything.” Oh, how he loved having the upper-hand in situations like these. Hayate x Hotaru


**Title: **Kiss and Don't Tell  
**Author: **Etsuko O. Daikama

**Rating: **K+  
**Category: **General  
**Pairing(s): **Hayate x Hotaru

**Disclaimer: **I just don't own Gakuen Alice.  
**Summary: **"Don't you dare say anything." Oh, how he loved having the upper-hand in situations like these. Hayate x Hotaru

**Notes: **May contain OCCness.

* * *

This was rich, no—_gold._

Who knew that Hotaru Imai, the coldest girl that ever walked on the Academy grounds, wore the same prints as her best friend? The answer: no one. That's the whole reason why it was so rich, I mean gold. Maybe someone did find out but was considered dead before he had the _idea_ to run away. But who really cared? Well, not this giggling idiot that was standing there, wearing a blush that was so thick.

Did he want to tell his friends? Considering one's gay and the other couldn't care less, well then, no. Did he want to tell the student body? Now there's an idea… His grin stretched to his ears as he watched the fallen girl get up to her feet. She knew he saw; he became extremely quiet when she hit the ground. To think he had the decency to help her up.

His perverted giggles grew louder and that's when she spun her head to glare at the high-schooler. She pulled out her Baka Gun and aimed at the now pervert's head. Maybe if she hits at the right spot, he'll forget this ever happened or maybe she can just get rid of him now. Getting rid of him now sounds like a splendid idea.

Hayate stopped giggling and regained his composure when he heard his love load up her gun. Even though he's the one that was going to get hit, he still considered that a turn-on. Activating his Alice, he made the wind blow so hard against Hotaru's hand that the gun slipped out of her hand and flew somewhere in the field of flowers.

She turned her head to watch her baka gun fly away and she heard him chuckle. "What are you going to do now since your toy is gone?" Her head spun right back to him and glared at him with her amethyst eyes. Toy? _Toy?_ The Baka Gun was not a toy. It was highly dangerous and something not to be played with; why do you think she never sells such a weapon?

"It's not a toy," she said with her teeth grinding each other. Another chuckle rang into her ears; did she make a joke? Was that supposed to be funny? Was her reaction to him amusing?

"Whatever you say, _sweetie_," and he winked. That only angered her more. "Or shall I say _penguins_?" Whoa, back up! Is it me or does this guy sound like Natsume but only older, uglier and stupider? Sorry, Hayate, Natsume already got the part of being a pervert.

"Pardon?" she asked and quirked one of her neat eyebrows. She knew what he said, she just made a deal mentally that if he says it again, she'll be allowed to kill him—and boy, she wanted to kill him.

His eyes twinkled with delight. Not only is he a pervert but a pedophile too. What is _wrong_ with him? She knew he was ready to say it but the thought of him letting the words slip off his tongue angered her the more. Before he could open his mouth, she pulled out her Moose Hoof Glove and got ready to hit him in the face by tackling him to the ground.

OK, the plan was to kick him in the shin and then push him down, letting her to get the better hand to hit him in the face. Who knows; maybe she can hit him in the face and then his ugly face will arrange to a good-looking one. Still, she wouldn't think of ever dating the idiot.

His mouth opened; now is the time. She moved quickly and kicked him the shin but her head hit him the hip, letting her topple on him too. But she still didn't care, as long as she got the chance to hit him in the face, she'll be good. His back landed on the ground and Hotaru moved her glove into the air, ready to smack him but then he caught her wrist.

_Bad idea, Hayate_, he thought to himself. He felt the electricity from her wrist to his hand and the blush reappeared on his ugly face. He gulped when he realized how close her face was to his. This must be a dream… A very good dream.

She knew she was stuck. She tried over and over to get out of his grasp but dang, was his grasp strong! Her eyes glared at his own. "Don't you dare say anything," she said to him. "About this and my secret."

A grin grew on his face but his blush was still there. Oh, how he loved having the upper-hand in situations like these. "But on one condition," he said.

This cannot be good…

"What?" she spat. Literally. Hayate had to use his free hand to wipe the spit off.

Using his free hand, he pointed to his lips with his forefinger. He smiled at her reaction. "You have to kiss me on the lips," he said.

Che, like that will _ever_ happen. "Why?" she asked and still tried to pull out from his grasp.

"Haven't you heard?" she heard him say. "When you kiss, you're not supposed to tell. I'm one of the people who kiss and don't tell."

"You swear?"

He nodded eagerly; she was actually going to kiss him.

She leaned closer to his face and she said dangerously before she kissed him, "Remember, you swore to secrecy." And then she placed her lips on his. Wow, for an eleven-year old, she knew how to kiss. She was the first to pull away and he sighed dreamily. She lifted her glove and hit him in the face.

Right in the kisser.

* * *

**A/N: **Hola, everyone! …I have nothing to say yet again. I just wanted to write about Hayate and no, he isn't ugly. I feel so ashamed for calling him ugly. But at least he got a kiss, right?

I'm glad Hotaru is a fictional character.

- Etsuko O. Daikama


End file.
